iAm Yours
by mistressoflothlorien
Summary: Sam walks in on Freddie and Carly slow dancing in the Groovy Smooth after the big dance.  Why does this sight make Sam want to rage?  *CAM* One-shot


**Author's Note: This is my first iCarly fic, and only my second fic ever. CAM story! Don't like Femmeslash, don't read. **

**Please be nice and review! I'll love you forever if you do! **

**I don't own iCarly, Dan does. **

Sam walked to Groovy Smoothie, confused and irritated. Mostly irritated. She was dissed by Gibby. She put on a dress, she tried to look and act nice, to take him to this stupid dance, and now it was wasted. Now she hoped that Carly was still at the smoothie place, so this night wouldn't be a complete toss up. Sam wanted someone to appreciate the effort she put forward tonight.

Groovy Smoothie looked empty, and the lights were off, but Sam decided to try the door anyways. She pulled it open and froze. The place was empty, except for Carly and Freddie, slowly dancing to a song Sam knew well, it was Carly's favorite song.

Seeing Carly and Freddie dancing so close together caused Sam to have several different reactions all at once. Her heart froze, and her vision was suddenly clouded by a red haze. She wanted to scream, or throw something, or better yet, go punch that nub Freddie right in the throat. She started to go into the smoothie place, to yank them apart or beat Freddie, or something, but instead she turned and ran into the night.

Sam didn't know what to do with herself now. She was supposed to spend the night with Carly, but now Sam wasn't sure she could. Sam knew that if she saw Carly now, Sam would just see that nub Freddie's sloppy hands all over Carly. Thinking about his skeevy hands brought a fresh wave of anger, so Sam started running. It was the only thing she could think of to calm herself down. She ran for miles, thinking as she ran. Sam couldn't figure out why she was reacting this way to seeing Carly and Freddie together. It was destined to happen right? If two people were meant to be together it was Carly and Freddie right? So what was so wrong about that? It wasn't that she was jealous of Carly, she didn't even like Freddie as a human, much less as a potential boyfriend. It must be that if Carly and Freddie did get together, it would mean less Sam/Carly time. That had to be it. Sam was jealous that she'd have less time with her best friend. This all made sense to Sam, she was afraid of losing Carly. As this thought came to Sam, she slowed down. Her thoughts turned to Carly, and Sam smiled, despite gasping for air from all the running. Carly was perfect, just thinking about her made Sam calm and happy. Sam loved Carly. She had ever since that first day they met, when Carly shoved Sam for stealing her sandwich, That day Sam promised herself no one would steal Carly's sandwich as long as Sam was around. That was the day they became best friends. That was the day that Sam fell in love with Carly. As soon as those words formed in Sam's brain, she felt like everything else clicked into place. She was in love with her best friend. Sam Puckett loved Carly Shay, and now Carly Shaw was slow dancing with Freddie Benson.

_'What a mess this night turned out to be_.' Sam thought to herself. She realized she was in love with her best friend, but this best friend was probably in love with someone else.

_'Who am I kidding?_' Sam thought, _'of course Carly loves Freddie. She wouldn't love me. She's not gay….._' Sam stopped again, those words hitting her like a ton of bricks. She was gay. Of course she was. That's why none of the boys she saw ever really interested her. She thought of her bedroom, with posters of cars, various rock bands, and Angelina Jolie pictures plastered everywhere. Then Sam thought of Melanie's room, full of girly crap and boy band posters. That was the stuff Sam should have in her own room, wasn't it? Even Carly had some of that girly crap in her room. Sam was suddenly light-headed. She needed to lay down. She didn't even know where she was, or how far she had run. Looking around, Sam realize she must have run around in circles all this time, because she was standing in front of the Bushwell building, Carly's building.

Taking deep breath, Sam walked into the building. Thankfully Lewbert wasn't at his post, or Sam would have gone ape shit on him. Just for him being Lewbert. Sam ran up the stairs to Carly and Spencer's apartment. Since it was so late, She knew the door would be locked, but Spencer had made sure Sam knew where the emergency key was hidden. He had pried up one corner of the carpet in the hallway, and put the key there. Spencer had said it was incase he ever locked himself out, but Sam secretly knew that it was meant for her. He didn't want Sam breaking into the apartment anymore, but he wouldn't flat out give her a key. Sam grabbed the key, unlocked the door and put the key back, making sure it was hidden again. She opened the door, and said a silent prayer to whoever was listening that Spencer would be asleep.

Sure enough, he was passed out, fully dressed, on the couch. Sam closed and locked the door quietly, and looked around. Carly wasn't home yet, her purse wasn't in it usual place on the counter, so Spencer wouldn't go to bed. Sighing, Sam grabbed a blanket from behind the couch and covered Spencer with it. She didn't want the big oaf to catch a cold while he was being a good big brother. As soon as he was covered, Spencer smiled and muttered in his sleep. Sam laughed softly and headed up to Carly's room. She pulled a pair of sweats and a tank top out of "her" drawer in Carly's dresser. Since Sam spent at least 4 nights a week at Carly's place, Carly had decided Sam should have a place to store her clothes. Just in case. Once Sam had changed, she didn't know what to do with herself. The clock on Carly's nightstand said it was almost midnight, which meant that Carly should be home any minute now. Sam didn't want Carly to think she was up waiting for her, so Sam turned off the light and crawled into the bed. She lay down, telling herself she was going to pretend to sleep when Carly came back, but a few minutes after that, Sam was snoring softly.

As she and Freddie danced, Carly was lost in the song. Her mind wasn't on Freddie, or his roaming hands, she was thinking about the song, and the fact that the song was Sam's ring tone for her. Her thoughts were on Sam as Freddie spun them around, so now Carly was facing the door, and her eyes focused on the long blond hair whipping around the corner. Carly knew without a doubt whose hair that was, but she didn't understand why Sam didn't just barge into the smoothie shop like she normally did.

Carly tried to pull away from Freddie, but he had her in a steel grip.

"Freddie! Let me go, I think Sam is outside!" Freddie released Carly, reluctantly, and muttered a "So what" under his breathe. Carly ran outside, trying to catch Sam, but she was gone. Sam ran faster than Carly on a bad day, so Carly knew she had no chance of catching her now, not with that much of a head start. Sighing, Carly turned back and went inside the Groovy Smoothie. T-Bone had turned the lights back up and Freddie had Carly's purse and coat in his hands. They both bid T-bone a good night, and Freddie gave him a huge smile and a wave, and they left the smoothie shop.

Carly was completely oblivious to Freddie's babbling as they walked home. She was thinking about her best friend. Why hadn't she come into the Groovy Smoothie and saved Carly from Freddie? Carly loved Freddie, he was her best friend and brother to her. She felt bad that she couldn't return his feelings. He was a good guy; sweet, caring, and cute. Theoretically, Freddie was the perfect guy for Carly. So why didn't Carly like him. And why was this bothering her now? Why did Sam's running away trigger all these thoughts. Thinking about Sam running away from her made Carly want to cry. Why would her best friend run away? What had Carly done? Maybe Sam was mad at her for forcing her to the dance. Would she be at Carly's place when Carly got there, so she could apologize? What if she wasn't there?

All these thoughts were too much for Carly. She couldn't stop the tears from pouring down. Freddie stopped walking and babbling when he heard Carly's sob.

"Carly! What's wrong? What did I say?" Freddie asked, freaking out completely.

"nuh-thing Freddie….its not you. I just got lost in my thoughts. I was thinking about Sam being mad at me.." Hearing this, Freddie wilted.

"So you didn't hear any of what I was saying?" He asked, almost angry at Carly.

"Oh Freddie! I'm sorry! I just…." Carly couldn't finish, she couldn't breathe, she had to sit. Looking around, and realizing they were still on the street, Carly collapsed to the floor.

"Carly! Are you ok?" Freddie asked, his anger gone completely. Carly couldn't do anything other than shake her head. Her whole body shook from the sobs she was holding back. Freddie sank to the ground next to Carly and wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

"What is Carly? What's wrong?" Freddie was worried, if Carly didn't snap out of it, he'd have to call Spencer to come pick them up, and how could he possible explain why Carly was sitting on the curb crying hysterically?

"Carly, please talk to me? What happened?" When she didn't respond, Freddie reached into his pocket, trying to find his Pear phone. Carly saw what Freddie was trying to do and she grabbed his arm.

"No Spencer, please! I'll be fine…in minute…" She took a deep shaky breathe and tried to stop the tears. "Its just, I think I got overwhelmed. Sam saw us dancing, but she ran away, so now I think she's mad at me. Or you. Or both. But I can't for the life of me figure out why. And I love you Freddie, I really do, but more like a brother, no matter how much I wish it were otherwise. And my date was mean and I'm cold and sitting on the curb like a hobo." One she got this out, the tears started flowing again. Freddie was just staring at her like she had gone insane.

"Carly…what…the…hell!" He was so confused. "what does Sam running away have to do with us?"

"Nothing Freddie! I'm just being a girl here! I had an overload of thoughts and emotions! Can we please just go home!" Freddie just nodded silently and helped Carly up. They walked the rest of the way to the Bushwell building, both lost in their thoughts. They both paused at their own doors, and turned to each other.

"Freddie I…." "Look Carly…" They both said at the same time.

"Go ahead Carly, go first" Freddie told her, smiling at her.

" Freddie, I was serious when I was babbling back there. I love you, I really do. But it'll never be more than as a best friend. I'm sorry, and I hope this wont be the final straw in our friendship." Freddie looked at Carly, at her runny make up and red eyes and he knew she was the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen, but he also knew that he had to give it up. He had to give up on Carly, or it would hurt her, and he could never hurt her.

"Look Carly, I'm sorry. I know I've been pushy and I'm not exactly quiet about my feelings for you, but I promise I'll behave from now on. These feelings aren't going to go away over night, but I'll try to be good. I don't want to loose you either. So from now on, best friends. Only. Swear."

"Thank you Freddie. So much." Carly leaned over and gave Freddie a gentle kiss on the check. "Best friends, always" she told him, as she unlocked the door. "Good night Freddie."

Carly walked into the apartment to find Spencer passed out on the couch. He was fully clothed, but covered by a blanket. She knew in a second who had covered him. Spencer was always too careless to cover himself, which is why he was always coming down with colds. Sam must be here. Upstairs waiting for Carly. This fact made Carly's heart race, she knew that once she saw the blonde girl, her night would be 100% better. First though, Carly needed to make sure Spencer got to bed. She tossed her purse onto the counter and jumped on Spencer.

"WAH!" He jumped, sputtering and confused. Carly laughed at her big brother.

"Spence, go to bed! You're going to get sick AGAIN and I wont take care of you this time!" They both knew Carly was lying but Spencer gave her his puppy dog face anyways.

"But Carls, I'm out here waiting for you! And you're being so mean to me!" he pouted. "Besides, how can I go to bed when I have this huge person on me!"

"I am not huge!" Carly told him, pretending to sound hurt. She got off of him and helped him up. "now get to bed loser."

"Wait, I want to hear about your night. What happened? It looks like you were crying.." Spencer looked at her red eyes and dirty clothes and his eyes widened. "Carly! What happened! What did that nub do to you? I'll kill him!" He was practically shouting as he tried to move to the door.

"Spencer, wait! Nothing happened. I cried because I was had to crush Freddie's heart. While we were sitting, at the curb outside the building." Spencer narrowed his eyes

"Are you sure you did the right thing kid?" Carly nodded, but didn't say anything more. "Ok, go on to bed. We'll talk more in the morning."

"K, night Spence."

"Night kiddo." He gave her a kiss on her head on his way to his room. Unable to wait any longer, Carly shut off all the lights and bound up the stairs.

Carly paused for a second to listen at her door. All she heard was Sam's soft snoring. Smiling again, and feeling suddenly very happy, Carly pushed the door open. There was Sam, sprawled out on Carly's bed, wearing a pair of Carly's old sweats and a tank top, her long blonde hair fanned out across the pillows. The moon was shining on Sam's skin, making it glow ethereally . Carly had never seen anything more beautiful and it took her breathe away. Carly knew, without a doubt, the only thing in the world that she wanted was to be in bed next to Sam. She changed in to her pajamas and washed her make up off, and hopped into the bed in record time. The second Carly's body curled up against Sam's, all the tension left Carly's body. She signed contently and moved closer to Sam. Sam stirred as Carly's feet touched hers.

"Carls? That you cupcake?"

"No Sam, its Spencer, I just felt like warming my cold feet against you, in Carly's bed."

"Well Spence, you'd better hurry up, Carly will be home any minute now." Sam responded, a smile on her lips and not bothering to open her eyes. Carly poked Sam in the side making the blonde chuckle. Sam shifted closer and opened her arms to Carly. Carly willingly cuddled up to Sam and laid her head on Sam's chest. Carly had never lay like this before, not with Sam or anyone, but she was surprised at how comfortable and effortless it felt. Sam felt Carly sigh, and wondered about it. The second Carly's dark head rested on Sam's chest, Sam was fully awake. She was afraid to move or talk. She was afraid it would break the spell they were under.

After what seemed like forever, Sam slowly moved her hand to Carly's head, and began running her fingers through Carly's dark tresses. They both smiled in the darkness, neither quite sure what the other girl was feeling, but too scared to ask.

"Carly, how was the dance? And afterwards?" Sam asked, scared of the answer.

"The dance was whatever. Its after the dance that was most interesting." Carly said, carefully, as she felt Sam stiffen.

"How so?" Sam asked through suddenly frozen lips.

"Well, Freddie and I danced. Then I saw you come into Groovy Smooth but you ran away before I could say anything. I told Freddie I loved him. As a friend. Only and always as a friend. Oh yeah, and I cried on the curb for 20 minutes because I thought you were mad at me." Sam digested these words quietly.

"so you saw me leave huh? How did Fredwad take the bad news? And why on God's green Earth would I be mad at you?" Sam had no problem keeping up with Carly's thought process, she was Carly's best friend after all.

"Well, I figured you were mad because you saw Freddie's hands all over my backside. And he took it ok. It'll just take some time. Now tell me why you ran away. Please?" Sam sighed, and resumed running her fingers through Carly's hair

"I'll tell you, but you have to swear not to freak. Ok?" Carly's heart panged as she nodded softly. "Ok, I freaked out because I was afraid you finally gave into that nub. I was afraid I lost you to him. And I was angry. And scared and hungry. So I ran."

"Why were you scared Sammy? If I had decided to give Freddie a chance what would that have changed between us?"

"It would have changed everything! I would have been a third wheel. I would have lost my g…" Sam stopped mid-statement, mentally cursing herself for almost letting something slip out.

"You would have lost who Sammy?"

"Whom." Sam replied, trying to change the subject.

"Sam…"

"I would have lost my best friend. Of course."

"That's not what you were going to say! Now spill or I'll get up from this comfortable position. Then I will be really annoyed!" Sam sighed again.

"I would have lost my girl alright? I was mad that the nub had taken my girl away. I was so mad I would have punched a baby if one had crossed my path. That's what I was going to say." Sam cringed inwards, waiting for Carly's reaction.

"Well I'm glad no babies were hurt in your rampage." Sam smiled. She loved when Carly joked. It was one of the many things Sam loved about Carly. She started a mental list of everything about Carly she loved when Carly spoke again.

"I am you know."

"You are what? A baby?"

"No dummy. I am. Yours." Sam froze again, unsure of what she just heard. "Sammy, did you hear me? I said I was yours. I'm yours. body, mind and soul. Its all yours." Sam still didn't believe what she was hearing. She couldn't get words to form, even though she knew she had to. If she didn't say something soon, Carly would freak. Sure enough, Carly sat up and started to turn away.

"Never mind Sam, forget I said anything." She tried to get off the bed but Sam grabbed her and pulled Carly back to her chest.

"Wait a minute cupcake. Just give me a second to think about how I'm going to say this. Hearing you say that you are mine fried my brain. I think I just launched myself in Mars from happiness. I love you Carly, I've loved you since the first second I saw you….." Sam was cut off by Carly leaning up and kissing her. It was a slow, soft kiss that was over too fast for Sam's liking.

"Oh Sammy! I love you too. When I thought you were mad at me, I couldn't breathe. I can't imagine my life without you" Carly told her as Sam wrapped both arms around Carly, pulling the brunette closer to her chest.

"Carls, are you sure? You want this? You want there to be an us? "

"I want us to be an us. I want you Sammy."

Sam smiled at Carly's muffled words, but she had to ask.

"Are you gay Carly?"

"I don't think so….I don't think I'm attracted to other girls. Just you…"

"Are you sure?" Sam asked. Carly pulled back from Sam's chest and smirked.

"No, should I test it out? Do you want me to try making out with some girls and get back to you?" Sam tightened her grip on Carly again, pushing her against her chest again.

"Yes dummy. That's exactly what I want. I want to see you making out with lots of other women…..wait a minute…maybe you had the right idea there…." They both laughed as Carly poked Sam in the rib.

"What about you Sam? Are you gay?"

"I suppose. I've never been attracted to men, and I have had some pretty lusty dreams about Angelina Jolie," Carly poked her again, harder this time. "Hey! Easy there. I think its only you. I don't see other girls faces. Maybe I'm a Carly-sexual. Ha!" They both chuckled quietly then lapsed into a comfortable silence.

"Ok, just to be sure," Sam said breaking the silence. "Carly Shay, will you be my girlfriend?" Carly wiggled out of Sam's death grip, sat up and turned on her reading lamp. Groaning, Sam sat up too.

"Ask it again Sammy. Please?" Sam sighed, pretending to be bothered "Carly Shay, will you be my girlfriend."

"No Sam." Sam starred at Carly, slightly stunned at the response.

"What…Carls…"

"No Sam, I wont just be your girlfriend. I'll be your best friend, your partner, your lover," Carly blushed at the word, "So, technically I'll be more than your girlfriend. However, seeing as we're only 16 years old, I suppose girlfriend will have to do for now." Carly smirked at Sam again. Sam grabbed Carly and pulled to her again. Their lips met once more, but this time it wasn't slow and soft. The kiss was fiery hot, a kiss neither girls had ever felt before. Sam felt every nerve in her body tingle, she felt like she was being struck by lightening. She wrapped her fingers in Carly's long hair, pulling it softly. Carly couldn't think about anything other than her blonde girlfriend, and needing more. Before Carly could think about doing anything else, Sam broke this kiss, pulling away from the other girl.

They both sat on the bed, slightly panting with dazed looks on their faces.

"Whoa…" Carly breathed.

"Mama likes!" Sam said shakily.

"This mama wants more!" Carly lunged for Sam. Laughing, Sam grabbed Carly's hands.

"Chill Cupcake. We have forever for more. Lets try to get some sleep. It is 2 am after all" She released Carly's hands and laid back in bed. She opened her arms to the pouting Cary, inviting her back to the warmth. Still pretending to pout, Carly switched off the reading lamp and climbed back into Sam's arms. Sam gave her a kiss on the top of her dark hair and wrapped her arms tighter around the brunette. Two minutes later both girls were snoring softly.

The morning, Spencer was awake, muttering quietly to himself as he made breakfast. It was after 9 so he figured the girls would be waking up soon, starving. At least Sam would be anyways. Spencer already had the ham and bacon warmed up, hopefully it was enough to please Sam. After all, The girl had a very unhealthy relationship with pork products. Chuckling at his own mental jokes, he began cracking eggs into a bowl. Before he poured the eggs into the pan, he figured he should probably get the girls up. No one liked cold eggs after all. Spencer cracked the last egg into the bowl and made his way up the stairs. He paused at the door, trying to hear any signs of life. Not hearing anything, he knocked softly and opened the door.

"Hey Carls, Samster, breakfast…." Spencer stopped mid-sentence. There was Carly, in bed with Sam. Not just in bed, but with her head on Sam's chest, with the blonde's arms wrapped protectively around his little sister. Spencer knew in an instant he was not seeing two best friends sleeping. This was more. Part of his brain raged, that part wanted to rip Carly from Sam's arms and smack the blonde around for making moves on Carly. The rest of him looked at their faces, and saw how happy they both looked, even in their sleep. Plus, if he did try to slap Sam around, there would be a good chance she'd make him cry. This part of his brain won, and he silently backed out of the room. He walked back downstairs lost in his own thoughts. He honestly wasn't surprised. Spencer knew how Sam felt about Carly, he knew Sam was gay after all. He also knew Carly was safe with Sam. Well, not safe, the girls would now receive a lot of ugly from people because of their relationship but he knew Sam protect his sister with her own life. Carly could do worse.

Smiling to himself, Spencer headed back to the kitchen. He would start the eggs and the girls could eat them or not, later. It didn't matter now. He reached for the bowl of eggs when it suddenly burst in to flames.

"AH COME ON!" He shouted as the smoke detector started screaming. "HOW DOES THAT EVEN HAPPEN!" and he grabbed the nearest fire extinguisher. He managed to put the fire out right as Carly and Sam came flying down the stairs.

"Spencer! Are you ok! What happened?" Carly asked, looking around for the fire. Spencer laughed and put down the fire extinguisher.

"Lets go out to eat kiddos. Go change!" Shrugging both girls headed back up the stairs. A second later, Sam ran back into the kitchen, grabbed a piece of bacon and ran after Carly. Shaking his head in amusement, Spencer headed towards his room to change too. On the way to the restaurant, the three of them would have a little discussion about their future.


End file.
